Little Ariana
by Syanra
Summary: This is about Ariana and how she became half-mad! It will go through her life up until she dies. She is also the narrator!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic NOT Severus Snape based! This is a fanfic that starts when Ariana was 6. She does NOT die in this.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

I was barely six. I had been doing magic in the yard when it happened-when those Muggles attacked me. Of course I couldn't control my magic at the time, so how could I defend myself or not use it at all? Well, I was out in out yard, playing with the plants, watching them sprout back to life-at least the ones that had been killed by the summer drought.

"Look-it's the Dumbledore girl!" One of the three Muggle boys said.

"What is that freak doing?" "She's bringing the plants back to life-but how?"

I looked up. The three boys were coming towards me. They were probably Albus's age, twelve or thirteen. Standing, I wiped the dirt from my pink tank top and blue shorts.

"Hello," I said politely.

"How did you do that plant thing?" The biggest boy said. I recognized him as the Farmer's boy. "

I dunno." I answered. "It runs in my family. My brothers can do it too."

"I _knew _the Dumbledores were freaks," I recognized this boy as the O'Conner's boy.

"Why don't you show us that trick girly?"

"I'll try, but I can't do it purposely." I answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't control it." That got them scared.

"Can your two brothers do it?"

"Albus is learning how, and Aberforth will learn soon."

"So, you're the only one who can't control it in your family?"

I nodded my head. "Mummy and Daddy are really good at it."

That is what scared them the most. They then had me follow them somewhere. Being young, I followed them.

"Make my mum's flowers grow." The Smith boy said, stopping in front of a house and pointing to a dead flower bed.

I waved my hand like I always do. Nothing happened. I tried again, concentrating harder than I ever did, still: nothing. Mummy and Daddy made it look easy when they used their wands. One of the boys-Farmers, maybe- was infuriated when I couldn't do the magic.

"Mummy and Daddy make it look _so _easy when they do it."

"I don't care about your damn parents, I wanna see you do it!" His voice growing angry.

"Daddy says that's a bad word."

"Look, I don't care what your father would say!"

"You should get a spanking. Albus used the word and Mummy washed his mouth out with soap. Maybe your mummy will do that to you!" I spat at the boy. Even more infuriated, he grabbed me by the hair. He and the other boys took me into the house and hurt me. They did things to me only a man and wife should do. I cried the whole time, but they only slapped me, and with each slap more pain and tears. One yelled 'Grow Up!' at me.

Okay, this is Chapter 1. Pretty Please review so I can update sooner and know how you like it! But it's okay if you don't… THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They let me go. I ran home, tears in my eyes. I grabbed a Muggle dictionary in search of a word to describe what had happened-rape.

No one had seen me run in, and I was, uh, grateful, for it. I couldn't face them.

The Muggles had cut my face with a knife. I cried as I wiped the blood off.

Suddenly, my mother was calling. "Ariana, Albus, Aberforth! Wash up! It's time for dinner!"

I wasn't aware of how much time I had spent in my room. I looked at my watch: 5:32, three hours since those Muggles-

"Ariana!" My mother called again.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, walking slowly to the dinning room, trying to cover my cheeks. I sat down in my usual spot across from Daddy.

"Ariana, remove your hands from your face," Mummy said.

I defiantly shook my head, moving my hands with my face.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Daddy asked me.

I shook my head.

"Kendra, something's wrong." Daddy said, and Abe looked at me

"Ariana, you can tell us."

Tears poured from my eyes as I removed my hands. Everyone gasped.

"I never want to do magic again!" I declared.

"Ariana, what has happened?" Daddy asked.

"Three Muggle boys saw me doing magic. They hurt me."

Daddy's face was glowing red now. "What did they do?"

"They wanted me to stop doing magic, and when I couldn't tell or show them how, they hurt me."

Mummy started crying, piecing the puzzle together and figuring out what had happened. She pulled me up from my chair and hugged me.

"Kendra?"

"She was raped Percival!"

Daddy gasped.

"Ariana, who did this?" Daddy was angrier than I've ever seen him before. He pulled me from Mummy and hugged me himself. "Who the hell did this?"

I ignored Daddy's foul language. "Three Muggle boys-O'Conner, Farmers and… Smith."

"I'm going to kill them! All of them!"

"Percival, no you aren't!"

"But Kendra, they hurt our little girl!"

"If you kill them, then you'll go to Azkaban for life! We need you here, Percival!"

"Alright, Kendra, I won't go after those _boys."_ I knew Daddy wanted to say something worse than 'boys.'

Daddy let me go, then headed out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going Daddy?" I asked.

"T-to the bathroom, my dear." Daddy said, then left.

"Mummy, I don't want to go to Hogwarts!" I said. My memories started controlling my thoughts.

"Ariana, we'll talk about this when your father returns." Mummy said.

Ten minutes pass. Mummy checked her watch. Father hadn't returned yet. I was fidgeting uncontrollably in my seat. Another ten minutes pass, Daddy was still absent.

Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked to the window. I saw people flying on broomsticks, getting closer, coming to our house.

"Mummy! Some people on brooms are coming!" I pointed to the window. Mummy turned.

'They're from the Ministry! Albus fricking Dumbledore! Get down here!"

Albus came down.

"How many times do I have to tell you _not to use magic at home? ONLY AT SCHOOL YOUNG MAN!"_

"_Mum, I didn't use magic," Albus said calmly._

_There was knocking at the door. "Kendra! Open up!" Someone yelled over the knocking. Mummy ran to the door and opened it. I could tell she was frightened._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I swear, Albus hasn't done _anything _wrong," Mummy told the man at the door.

"I'm sure he didn't, Where is your husband?" He pushed Mummy aside and walked in.

"He's, uh," she realized something I didn't, "in the bathroom. That's where he told me he was going."

"Is it possible your husband used the Cruciatus Curse tonight?" _What kind of curse is that?_

"Hold on. Albus, take Ariana upstairs and put her to bed."

"No!" I yelled.

"Ariana, you are to go to bed!"

"_No_!" I yelled, stomping my foot and crossing my arms across my chest.

"Albus, take her upstairs."

"NO! Not until I get some answers! Where's Daddy? What's the Crucias Curse?"

"_Cruciatus, _and let's hope you never find out. Not yet at least. You're only six!"

Abe walked in. "I'll take her to bed," he said. He picked me up and gently flung me over his back before I could protest. I glared at Mummy as he carried me up the stairs. Once in my room, he gently set me down.

"Ariana-" he started, but I cut him off.

"_Why? _What's a Crucius Curse? What happened to Daddy?"

Abe smiled sadly at me. "You'll find out," he said, leaving. I noticed he dropped something on his way out. I picked it up. It was his Extendable Ear. I knew Abe was my favorite for a reason: he understood me better than everyone else.

I put the ear on and walked to my closed bedroom door-for the best sound.

"That one, is she a handful?"

"No, not really. You're here about Percival, not Ariana. What did he do?"

"Mrs. Dumbledore, your husband intentionally used the Cruciatus Curse on three Muggle boys."

I heard Mummy gasp. "Which ones?"

"Theodore Smith, Kevin Farmers, and Oscar O'Conner. Is he here?"

"No. He said he was going to the bathroom."

"How long ago was that?"

"Twenty minutes ago."

"Did it occur to you to check up on him?"

The ear is _really _strong! I could hear Mummy shrug! "He usually takes much longer."

"well, I'm going to stay here until he returns, even if it takes all night."

The voice in my head started talking ot me again: '_Get rind of him, Ariana! He is evil! He's going to hurt your father!'_

That's where I cut the voice off. I knew that if I went down there, Mummy would yell at me and ask me how I what they were talking about. Then, I would have to give up Abe. Crying, I took the ear off. I crawled into my bed, and lie there: thinking about Daddy. What had he done? I eventually fell asleep, thinking about him.

**A/N: Short, I know. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I awoke the next morning, still thinking about Daddy. What could he have done that was so bad? _He hurt the Muggle boys who hurt you_. The new voice in my head told me. So it was all _my _fault that man took Daddy. "I'm never using magic again." I told myself. "Never." It just gets people in trouble. I mean, that's all it's ever done for me.

_Ariana…it's your fault. Your father is going to jail-Azkaban-because of you._

"Shut up!" I yelled, covering my ears-trying to block the voice out. I curled up into a ball on my bed.

"Ariana?" Abe asked, rapping on my door.

"Go away!" I yelled at him.

He came in anyways. "Are you okay?" he asked, hugging me.

I shook my head.

"I heard you screaming. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Ever since the day those Muggles hurt me, I-I've been hearing these voices in my head."

"What do they say?"

"They tell me _everything's _my fault. They're right, Abe! They're right!"

"No they aren't," he told me, squeezing me. "None of it's your fault."

"I don't want to use magic ever again. All it ever does it end up hurting someone."

"I'd like to say you're wrong there, but you're right."

I nodded, unable to speak.

"It's your choice, Ariana. I'll be behind you, no matter what you decide."

"Abe?"

"Yes?"

"Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite?"

Abe smiled. "You didn't, but I'm glad you did.

I grinned.

"We'll tell Mum together."

I smiled wider, glad I didn't have to tell Mum alone. "Thank you," I told him, grateful he was my older brother.

"Mum?" I asked as we reached the kitchen, the aroma from her cooking breakfast filling my nostrils.

"Yes, Ariana?"

"I thought about it…I don't want to go to Hogwarts. I'm not learning how to use magic. I'll be a Squib. Then _no _one would hurt me."

"It's not that easy, Ariana," Mummy told me.

"Of course it is. I just won't use magic-it's that simple."

"Ariana-"

"I won't use it!" I yelled, then, suddenly, some plates flew across the room and shattered against the opposite wall.

Mummy sighed, and eventually gave in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry, it's short, I know. Please Review, I've been busy and have a dance coming up soon along with my band recital<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I keep hearing those voices, telling me it's my fault those men took Daddy away.

Stupid magic… It won't go away. It need to just LEAVE ME ALONE!

Great, the dishes all fell for no reason. I held my head in frustration and knelt to clean up the stupid mess, but Mum stopped me. Then said we were moving.

I don't want to move. This was the house Daddy loved so much… Aberforth looks just like Daddy…

"Mummy, I don't want to move." I told her surprisingly calmly.

"Ariana…" She murmured, using a spell to clean up and fix the dishes. "We have to. I don't like being around the family of those boys…"

"I WON'T!" I screamed, and the stupid clock on the wall exploded… I always hated that certain clock, like Daddy did…

"Ariana," Abe murmured, placing his hands on my shoulders. I blinked and looked at him. He was the spitting image of Daddy… "Settle down, okay? I agree with Mum. We should move," he told me gently.

I watched his bight blue eyes that matched my own, Albus's, and Daddy's, nodding, holding back tears as I thought of Daddy.

Mum used a spell to pack and we did move. We moved to Godric's Hallow.

* * *

><p>That night, Mum gently grabbed my hand and lead me outside.<p>

"Today I was in town…" There was a goat in the backyard. I watched it carefully, afraid, ad Mum brought Abe out. He showed me how to milk it, and I watched him, not afraid of the animal anymore.

* * *

><p>That became our favorite pass time. Milking that silly goat together. He told me, promised me, that if I stayed calm, he'd take me out there and we'd milk the animal together. I liked it- spending time with Abe.<p>

Usually, I was never hungry. Not since those boys… Mum would try for a while to get me to eat, but I wouldn't be hungry. She wanted me to eat. She made a bowel of soup and placed it in front of me. I pushed it away.

"Eat." She told me firmly, pushing it back towards me.

"No," I replied, pushing it away again.

"Aberforth!" She called and my brother came down.

I sat up straight and planted my feet firmly on the ground.

"Ariana…" He murmured, watching me with the blue eyes of someone I missed dearly. It wasn't the same with Albus… He didn't look _exactly _like Daddy, as Abe did. "Please eat." He begged, pushing the bowel back towards me, and I obediently ate.

He took me out to milk the goat again, and I happily went along.

* * *

><p><strong>Abe POV<strong>

I hated seeing little Ariana like this, and, if I had had my wand already, it would be _me _in Azkaban for attacking those Muggle boys, not Dad.

I watched my little sister milk the goat gently. She was kind and sweet. How could those stupid Muggle boys do such a thing? She needs all of our help, but Albus goes to Hogwarts in September. I don't care. He isn't her favorite. _I _am.

Sweet little Ariana… That shouldn't have happened to her. Those filthy Muggles…

Albus…it seems doesn't care. It seems that everything that happens if 'for the DAMN greater good.' If it was, this wouldn't have happened to our little sister… our little Ariana…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! Hope you didn't mind Abe's POV!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The fall I turned ten, something odd happened. Abe disappeared! I rushed over to Mama, my blue eyes wide and frightened. "Mama!" I choked out, my eyes watering. I began to cry. "Abe's missing!" I glanced around. "And so is Al!"

Mother only chuckled. Why in the world is she chuckling? Her sons are missing! She should be worried! They could be hurt...or touched in naughty ways and- and- "Ariana, they're at school.

"No they aren't! They were gone last night."

"They're at Hogwarts, Ariana. You'll be going next year-"

"No I won't!" I screeched, curling up on the couch. "I told you I would never use magic again!"

"Ariana, your magic is not going to go away, you have to believe me-"

"Shut up!" I screech, and the end table engulfed in flames.

Mama shrieked and grabbed her wand, using a spell to put out the fire. I glared at the wand. my hand twitching, wanting to snap it. Mama sensed this and thrust her wand into her pocket. "Dinner, Ari."

"No."

"What?"

"I will not eat. I want Abe!"

"He's not going to be back until Christmas."

I couldn't help but growl at her.

Everything went black after a flash of red light.

* * *

><p>After about four years I had had enough. Mother was using a spell to knock me unconscious, then feeding me soup while I was knocked out.<p>

I was even angrier when she denied this. Something blew up and I was unconscious again.

* * *

><p>Abe woke me. "Hey, how are you?"<p>

"Where's Mama?"

"Mama's...Mama's gone, Ari."

"What? How?"

"There was an explosion. She didn't make it."

"Why didn't she make it?"

"Mama was getting old, Ariana. She could've only taken so much. It was from your uncontrolled magic," Al's voice sounded.

I didn't want to believe I killed Mama. "You're lying," I told both him and myself bitterly. "You have to be. I don't have any magic. You _have _to be lying!"

"I am not lying, Ariana. You need to face the truth and get out of the baby world you have grown up for eight years in."

"I did not grow up in a baby world!"

"You did, Ariana."

"No!"

"You had everything you wanted, Ariana."

"I did not!"

"Do not lie to me or yourself, Ariana."

"I didn't always have Abe when I wanted him!"

Al silenced. Abe pulled me close. "I'm right here, Ariana. I always will be."

* * *

><p>"You can't always be there for her," I heard Al tell Abe. "What about Hogwarts?"<p>

"And you can't take her all over the world with him!" Abe yelled angrily at Al. "And I don't care."

"If we find the Hallows, we won't have to hide that weird brat anymore," an unfamilar voice said. _Brat? Hallows?_

"Albus will not take her!"

I walked into the living room. Al had a strange man over. He was sitting while my brothers were standing.

"He can and he will," the man growled. He casted a curse on Abe which made Abe scream in pain.

I couldn't take it and jumped out. "Stop!" I screeched, jumping in front of Abe. The pain was horrible- almost like the pain from when I was six all over again.

"Stop!" I heard Al beg. "You're hurting them! Please, stop Gelert!"

"No. They're only going to get into the way of our plans, Albus. They're going to get in the way of finding the Hallows."

"Don't hurt them!"

Al started dueling him, then Abe joined.

"Stop!" I screeched, thinking it was like one of Abe and Al's fist fights. I ran into the middle, holding my hands in opposite directions.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _I heard a voice yell. Everything went dark.

* * *

><p>He still visits her grave sight. He remember still the exact day that she died. He could never forgive Albus for bringing the man over. If he had never came, Ariana would've still been alive.<p>

He also blamed the Muggle boys who did that to her. Again, if they hadn't, she still wouldn't have been alive.

He blamed his father. If he hadn't gone after those Muggle boys- which he couldn't blame him for- he could've stopped his mother's death and then Al wouldn't have had to care for them, then Al wouldn't have had to worry about caring for her or taking her with him.

It wasn't his fault...it couldn't be. She was his whole world, and now she's gone...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Decided to end it there. Sorry. Last chapter of this story, I know it was bad...and short.<strong>_


End file.
